Natilla con amor
by Gochy
Summary: Es navidad, pero ellos no cuentan ni con un arbolito ni regalos por entregar, sólo se tienen el uno al otro y un plato de natilla que espera ser probado, cocinado especialmente por Camus. Milo/Camus


**"Natilla con amor"**

Tan pronto como tuvo la oportunidad, se desplomó con pesadez sobre el sofá más cercano que encontró, pese a que su habitación se hallaba a pocos pasos de allí. Sobre el mullido mueble intentó encontrar la paz y tranquilidad que tal parece decidieron jugar a las escondidas con él durante todo el día.

Estaba cansado. Agotado. Pero sobre todo aburrido.

Aburrido de ver por enésima vez la misma sombra de verde, rojo y blanco que cubría por completo a Rodorio en estas fechas. Guirnaldas, lazos, esferas de basura pintadas, decenas de pinos verdes de todos los tamaños, y cientos, miles de luces que lo enceguecían por completo. Si aquello acontecía en un pequeño pueblo, no se imaginaba este escenario en una verdadera ciudad, como Atenas. Lo más seguro es que fuera un caos total.

Aburrido de tener que subir esas endemoniadas escaleras. Y era en momentos como aquel que deseaba dejar de ser el guardián del octavo templo para ser, tal vez, el santo de Aries, o algún caballerito de bronce, totalmente ajeno a ese martirio. No quiso ni pensar cómo sería el día a día de Afrodita, aunque él siempre podía contar con el templo de Cáncer para descansar, aún en contra de los deseos de Death Mask.

Aburrido de la hipocresía oculta detrás de cada "Feliz Navidad".

Soltó un bostezo y se acomodó con pereza, resuelto a descansar por un momento. Pobre de aquel que osara despertarlo.

Sin embargo, en medio de su ensoñación escuchó unos ruidos extraños en su templo, el cual estaba solo. O eso creía él. Sin más opciones, se despertó definitivamente siguiendo el eco de unos pasos y una puerta que se abría.

Llegó a la cocina y una vez allí distinguió una larga cabellera azul verdosa saliendo de entre la nevera.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―espetó Milo, apartemente molesto por la intromisión.

―Necesito leche ―respondió Camus con naturalidad.

―¿Por qué…?

―La mía ya se terminó y ―para su sorpresa fue interrumpido por un escorpión que hacía gala de una muy mala actitud

―No, ¿me refiero a por qué estás en mi templo, en mi cocina, sin mi autorización? ―ahora sí estaba desquiciado. ¿Desde cuándo el caballero de Acuario no era bien recibido en Escorpio?

―Lo siento, no pensé que te-

―Era broma. Feliz Navidad, Camus ―y así como apareció su mal humor, súbitamente una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Milo―. La leche la guardo aquí arriba ―se dirigió hasta una alacena ubicada sobre el fregadero de donde sacó una caja de leche sin abrir―. Toma.

―¿Disculpa? ―confundido, Camus alzó una ceja como tratando de encontrarle sentido a esta situación.

―La leche ―Milo acercó un poco la caja a su interlocutor―. Aquí arriba ―señaló la alacena entreabierta.

―No me pareció gracioso y, ¿qué fue eso de "feliz navidad"? ―con algo de recelo el francés tomó la caja que el otro le ofrecía―. Gracias.

―Ah, eso. No lo sé. Supongo que de tanto escucharlo se atascó en mi cabeza ―bostezó, saliendo de la cocina hacia la salita donde se recostó sobre el sofá que en su mente le gritaba "ven"―. Siéntate.

―Te lo agradezco, pero no.

―¿Estás molesto? Te dije que era una broma.

―Estoy algo ocupado en mi propio templo. Nos vemos luego ―al cabo de unos segundos, la presencia de Camus se redujo al sonido de unos pasos en la distancia y su aroma en el aire.

Pudo haberse extralimitado un poco, y sí, definitivamente Camus estaba molesto, el ceño levemente fruncido y la mirada chispeante lo delataron, por lo que Milo consideró prudente darle tiempo hasta que se olvidara del asunto.

Mientras tanto, se acostó nuevamente, dormitando un rato más hasta que se dio cuenta que no tanto tiempo atrás Camus de Acuario había estado en su cocina, hurgando, en busca de una caja de leche. O bien la necesitaba para comer a gusto sus cereales o se había arriesgado a cocinar algún platillo que, viniendo de él, sería un tanto exótico. No lo pensó dos veces y se levantó de un salto olvidándose de su estrés. Camus cocinando era algo que por nada del mundo se perdería.

* * *

><p>Una vez caliente la leche -cortesía de Milo- agregó tres tazas de esta en un recipiente vacío. Luego, adicionó por completo el polvillo de la bolsita, la cual había comprado el día anterior. Tomó un cucharón y empezó a mezclar el contenido con parsimonia.<p>

No era habitual en él cocinar, al menos no desde que vivía en Siberia junto a Hyoga e Isaac, aquellos eran otros tiempos, pero ahora que las doncellas disfrutaban de unas cortas vacaciones no podía darse el lujo de comer nada.

Mezcló. Mezcló. Y siguió mezclando.

De repente, sintió un cosmos familiar en su templo, buscándolo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de batir el contenido, al menos no hasta obtener una mezcla homogénea sin grumos, según instrucciones al respaldo de la bolsa.

―Huele delicioso, ¿qué es? ―preguntó Milo recargado sobre el marco de entrada de la cocina de Acuario.

―Natilla ―respondió Camus sin dejar su labor―. Pensé que estarías durmiendo.

―Debo saber qué fue de mi desdichada caja de leche ―en un rápido movimiento se acercó hasta el recipiente donde se encontraba la natilla e introdujo un dedo en él para luego llevarlo hasta su boca y degustarlo―. Sabe… bien.

―¡Milo! ―como respuesta al actuar de ese atrevido dedo, el acuariano apartó aquellas impertinentes manos con un golpe en una de ellas―. Aleja tus manos de mi natilla.

―¿Y qué si no lo hago? ―retó el escorpión mientras se acercaba un poco más con cada sílaba que pronunciaba hacia Camus.

―No querrás saberlo.

―En serio, deberías probarlo ―Milo intentó en vano alcanzar el recipiente con su mano derecha que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio congelada―. ¡Oye!

―Te lo advertí.

―Sólo quería acercar el plato ese para que probaras un poco.

―No es necesario. Tú ya lo hiciste ―finalizó Camus sellando sus labios con los de Milo en un beso que poco a poco se tornó más hambriento, más posesivo.

―Ya puedes descongelar mi mano ―sugirió Milo, separándose del caballero cuando la falta de aire se hizo inminente.

―No hasta que la natilla esté… ¡La natilla! ―para cuando Camus recordó la existencia de la incipiente natilla, esta ya estaba repleta de grumos.

―Wow, ¿qué le pasó a _eso_?

―Se endureció ―tomó el cucharón y retomó su anterior tarea de batir la mezcla.

―No se ve muy bien.

―No lo está.

―Ah.

Ninguna otra palabra fue pronunciada en los siguientes minutos, tiempo en el cual Camus se dedicó a intentar salvar lo que quedaba de su natilla con marcada frustración en el rostro. Milo por su parte se limitó a esperar en silencio, temeroso de hacer o decir algo que pudiera irritar a su querido Acuario.

Sólo cuando Camus dejó de lado el cucharón y el recipiente con la natilla que esperaba por enfriarse, y se sentó en la mesa de aquella pequeña cocina, Milo se atrevió a moverse de su lugar y ocupar la silla junto a él. Sabía que podía sonar indiscreto, tonto o como quiera llamarlo, pero la curiosidad lo mataba por dentro; además, no es como si hubiera algún secreto entre Camus y él, no en este punto de su relación.

―Pregunta ―exhortó el francés a su compañero poniendo los ojos en blanco. Milo podía llegar a resultar ser demasiado obvio.

―¿A qué se debe ese repentino interés en cocinar?

―Siempre lo he hecho ―Camus estaba mintiendo, o al menos no diciendo del todo la verdad. Milo lo dedujo por el timbre vacilante de su voz―. Y hoy no están las doncellas para que se ocupen de eso.

―Aja, ¿pero por qué elegiste_ mavilla_?

―Natilla ―corrigió Camus como si de un niño se tratara.

―Sí, eso. ¿Por qué?

―Hyoga solía contarnos a Isaac y a mí cómo solía celebrar esta festividad con su madre: ella preparaba una cena para los dos, con velas, regalos y natilla ―un corto suspiro proveniente de Camus y una antes congelada manos alentaron al francés a proseguir―. Supongo que después de tanto escuchar esa historia era hora de probar ese famoso platillo ―por un instante, Milo pudo leer a la perfección la nostalgia y tristeza que embargaron a Camus, las cuales raramente manifestaba―. Además, quería librarme de ese fastidioso vendedor de Rodorio.

―¿Le extrañas, cierto? ―el escorpión formuló esta pregunta de forma automática; de antemano conocía la respuesta.

―A veces, pero no podría desear estar con otra persona en estos momentos.

―¿Con quién? ―inquirió Milo entrecerrando los ojos con fingida suspicacia―. ¿Acaso le conozco?

―Le has visto una que otra vez en el espejo ―concedió Camus, siguiendo aquel juego que tanto disfrutaba el griego.

―Entonces debe ser realmente apuesto

―Ya lo creo ―y allí iba otro beso más, diferenciado del anterior por su brevedad y falta de brío, pero desbordante de amor―. Ahora ―se levantó de la mesa―, debo guardar la natilla en la nevera si queremos comerla como se debe.

―¿Por qué no sólo lo enfrías con tu cosmos?

―¿Eso es lo que soy para ti? ¿Una nevera andante?

―¡No! Por supuesto que no ―negó Milo levantándose al instante de su asiento, acompañado de una risa nerviosa―. Era una simple…

―¿Broma?

―…proposición.

―La cual no es aceptada en lo absoluto.

Milo tragó saliva con dificultad, pareciera que la dichosa navidad revolvió lo suficiente su cerebro como para no permitirle dejar de decir sandeces. Lo más sensato hubiera sido cerrar la boca, evitando de una vez por todas poner a prueba, otra vez, el límite de la paciencia de Camus. Sin embargo, optó por una opción totalmente opuesta.

―Imagino que habrá que esperar por lo menos… no sé… unos treinta o cuarenta minutos antes de poder probar esa _nadilla_, ¿cierto?

―Natilla ―corrigió Camus nuevamente―. Como mínimo, sí ―corroboró al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de la nevera después de haber metido el nombrado postre en ella ―. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque… ―dos, tres pasos y la distancia existente entre ambos caballeros se hizo casi nula gracias al par de brazos griegos que acorralaron a Acuario entre el mesón de la cocina y el resto de su cuerpo―. …pensé que podríamos aprovechar este espacio para hacer algo más lúdico que sólo cocinar.

―¿Tienes algo en mente?

―Podemos ir a tu habitación e improvisar. Eso siempre nos ha funcionado en el pasado.

―Me encantaría ―Camus no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando el caballero de Escorpio ya lo jalaba de la mano en dirección a su habitación―. Espera, debo limpiar el mesón ―añadió, resistiéndose al agarre de su compañero.

―Después ―decidido, Milo aplicó un poco más de fuerza con la cual consiguió mover solamente unos cuantos centímetros al acuariano.

―Es en serio, Milo. No querrás que nos ataquen las hormigas.

¿Primero una natilla y ahora un ataque de hormigas? Tal parece que la estupidez navideña de Milo era contagiosamente graciosa y era el turno de Camus de padecer sus síntomas.

―Adelántate y estaré allí en un instante.

―De acuerdo ―cedió finalmente el griego, caminado hacia la entrada de la cocina, y antes de alejarse finalmente agregó―. Después de todo no soy yo el que necesita "su tiempo" para estar listo por completo.

―Ya entendí, Milo. Ve.

―Descuida, no es nada que no se solucione con una buena mam-

―¡Vete, ya! ―después de tanto tiempo juntos, a Camus aún le costaba acostumbrarse a esa desfachatez que su compañero sacaba a relucir a ratos. Por otra parte, Milo rió quedamente ante el decoro del francés.

―Como quieras. No tardes.

Con una sonrisa triunfal Milo abandonó la estancia dejando tras de sí a un sonrojado Acuario quien entre jabón, tazas sucias, cucharones, leche y restos de natilla en polvo, y armado de una toallita vieja intentó ignorar la ahora estridente risa de Milo en la lejanía.

* * *

><p>Más de dos horas más tarde, los caballeros de Acuario y Escorpio se reunieron nuevamente en la cocina del onceavo templo con el propósito de atestiguar las habilidades culinarias del guardián del templo, materializadas en un sencillo postre, actualmente más comercial que casero: la natilla.<p>

Una vez fuera de la nevera, Camus sirvió una porción en un pequeño plato que luego entregó a Milo con el fin de que fuera la primera persona -o victima, según se viera- que degustara la natilla.

―Pruébalo ―instó Camus sentándose al lado de Milo.

―¿No debería tener cierta forma, diferente a una masa color camel llena de grumos? ―apuntó Milo mientras que con una cuchara picaba el contenido frente a él como tratando de buscarle alguna figura al contenido frente a él -. Tal vez, ¿como el de la caja?

―Esa es sólo una imagen publicitaria, no queda así en la vida real.

-¿Seguro?

―Sí… creo. Prueba de una buena vez, Milo.

―Aquí voy ―Milo tomó un poco de natilla con la cuchara y velozmente la llevó a su boca, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Para su sorpresa, no supo tan mal como aparentaba, incluso podía afirmar que le gustó―. No está mal. De hecho ―tomó otra cucharada del postre, esta vez más grande que la anterior y con mayor deleite la engulló en un instante―, está muy bueno.

―¿En serio?

―Sí, toma ―otra cucharada más fue servida pero en esta ocasión el receptor fue Camus, quien apenas sintió aquel sabor dulzón en su boca cambió su expresión a una de disimulado desagrado―. ¿Qué tal?

―…sí ―mintió―, está bien.

―¿Puedo servirme más? ―preguntó con entusiasmo Milo una vez terminada por completo su porción.

―Toda la que quieras ―accedió Camus con tal de ver lejos aquella cosa que osaba llamarse natilla―. Si quieres tómala toda. Es tuya.

―Gracias ―sonrió Milo como si se tratara de un chiquillo con un juguete nuevo―. Tal parece que no tengo que preocuparme por el desayuno de mañana.

―¿En verdad te gustó tanto?

―Mucho. No pensé que fueras capaz de cocinar algo con buen sabor.

Un leve mohín se dibujó en la cara de Camus, pero tras reflexionar un poco más lo dicho por el escorpión y comprobarlo tras degustar su más reciente creación, optó por dejar pasar el comentario, el cual no podía ser más cierto.

De esta forma, descubrió que el arriesgarse a cocinar era una alternativa que en el futuro no podía ser tomada a la ligera, sin importar que no estuvieran las doncellas en el templo o que quisiera recordar a Hyoga y sus costumbres. La mejor solución para aquellos casos era ir hasta el Templo de Escorpio en busca de su guardián por auxilio alimentario y visitar de vez en cuando a su pupilo, respectivamente.

Giró su rostro y observó a Milo servirse la que en su opinión era la cuarta porción de natilla. O tal vez la quinta. No lo sabía con exactitud, de lo que sí estaba seguro era que no importara cuánto amor Milo le profesara, eso no le obligaría a comer más de media porción de aquel postre en caso que tuviera mal sabor, de acuerdo al paladar del griego.

Después de todo, su natilla fue un éxito.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Historia inspirada en mi mamá haciendo natilla para navidad. Fue un desastre pero a mi hermanita y a mí nos gustó al punto de pelear por el último trozo a pesar de que se veía horrible XD Así es como debería verse esta adaptación colombiana de la natilla: h t t p : / / v i r t u a l t i e n d a . c o m / p o p u p _ i m a g e . p h p ? p I D = 4 7 2 (sin espacios) Y si quieren saber más de este postre ¡vayan a Google! :)

Espero no lo hayan odiado y dejen reviews porque es navidad :3 Felices fiestas y próspero año 2012.


End file.
